


Woven Through

by veggiemom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: Sharing a spring day outside together, Emmeryn makes something for Panne.





	Woven Through

It’s hard, for Panne to get close to anyone. She’s reserved and cold, with all guards up; she’d watched all of her kin slaughtered, it’s only natural that she’d be closed off. It’s even harder for her to fathom that she might get close to a human, a prospect that was previously unimaginable to the taguel.

However, when Panne had met her — when she’d met Emmeryn, the exalt of Ylisse, all of that had changed, and Panne’s heart began to slowly open up and blossom, much like the flowers that Emmeryn currently weaves between delicate fingers in the open field they sit in together, Emmeryn’s knees folded underneath her, Panne with her legs crossed.

Flowers of baby pinks, milky whites, and the palest of purples, all in Emmeryn’s fingers. Panne quietly observes Emmeryn’s face as she careens the flowers together in a line. Her face is soft both in expression and complexion, and Panne is surprised to find that she wonders how such skin would feel underneath the touch of her hand.

Emmeryn looks up, gentle emerald eyes finding Panne’s own gaze. Panne looks back at her, and then Emmeryn’s smile widens by just a smidge.

“Might I place it in your hair?” Emmeryn asks kindly, and lifts up the line of flowers woven together for Panne to see. “It would look nicer on you, than it would me.”

Panne doubts Emmeryn’s claim, but she closes her eyes, and nods her head. “If it would please you,” she says, and Emmeryn laughs softly.

“It very much would. Then, allow me,” Emmeryn says, and then she scoots closer to Panne. Emmeryn takes one of Panne’s thick brunette braids into hand, and, holding up her decorative flowers, begins to intertwine them in Panne’s hair.

Panne quietly lets her, surprisingly not tensing up at the touch, and together, they enjoy the silence and each other’s presence. The sunlight touches their skin and bathes them both in its warmth, Panne moreso, with her exposed skin, and Emmeryn less, with all of her robes.

After a few minutes, Emmeryn pulls back her hand and takes in the sight of her handiwork. Panne’s hair is now braided together with the colorful flowers Emmeryn had picked especially for her, threaded into thick brunette strands. Though Panne cannot see herself, Emmeryn breathes:

“You are absolutely beautiful, Panne.”

Panne feels her heart stir inside of her at the sound of Emmeryn’s words, unlike anything else that has stirred inside her before. Panne has felt the stirring of rage and the stirring of grief within her depths times before, but never once in her long life has she felt the kindle of what she thinks might be love. Love for the gentle human woman before her, the one she’d figured was of the genuine and different sort when she’d first met her.

Panne reaches up to touch her hair. She picks up a braid and casts her eyes down towards it to look at the flowers, and besides herself, she smiles. A fleeting thing and barely-there, but it’s a smile, one that brings joy to Emmeryn’s eyes, Panne can see when she looks up.

“Thank you. It is lovely.”

_Not lovelier than you are._

Emmeryn puts her hands into her lap, atop of her thick layers of clothes. Her eyes linger on Panne, and then she looks up at the sky. Panne follows Emmeryn’s eyes’ movements, until she sees the bright blue above her, too, not a cloud in sight above head.

“It is a beautiful day,” Emmeryn says happily to her.

Panne, flowers in her hair, sighs out into the spring air.

“It is.”


End file.
